This is moment
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Eu não sabia o que significa aquele sentimento, aquele calor que tomava conta do meu peito... isso até conhecer aquela pessoa, ele mudaria minha vida de uma forma em que eu nunca o iria esquecer.  Daquele momento em diante ele se tornaria o meu mundo!


Eu n o sabia o que significa aquele sentimento, aquele calor que tomava conta do meu peito... isso at conhecer aquela pessoa, ele mudaria minha vida de uma forma em que eu nunca o iria esquecer.  
>Eu estava sozinho, jogado ao ch o quando ele apareceu. Naquele momento eu havia sido derrotado, tanto por fora quanto por dentro eu estava devastado e sem esperan as. Foi quando senti o toque de uma m o suave a tocar meu rosto. Aquela pessoa possu a um toque c lido e suave como as p talas de l tus... seu toque algo que jamais esquecerei. Ele foi, provavelmente, a nica pessoa que se sentiu sensibilizado ao me ver naquele momento t o fragilizado. Aquele foi um momento vergonhoso, eu j n o tinha mais for as sequer para sussurrar uma nica palavra, certamente aquele seria o fim de tudo, talvez eu j estivesse pagando por todos os meus erros e por todos aqueles que conscientemente j machuquei. Tudo estava come ando a ficar escuro, j n o consegui vislumbrar a figura daquela pessoa a minha frente, a ltima coisa que consegui sentir foram seus fr geis bra os me envolvendo e com muita dificuldade ergueu meu corpo do ch o. Depois disso tudo ficou escuro, minha mente e meu corpo foram tomados pela escurid o... dessa vez acho que seria para sempre.<br>Senti uma forte luz diante dos meus olhos mesmo de olhos fechados podia senti-la. Abri meus olhos. minha frente estava uma pessoa, olhos negros como a noite e em seu rosto de tra os delicados claramente sua preocupa o era notada. Naquele momento a dor causada por meus ferimentos me impedia de falar, por m consegui ver claramente a pessoa minha frente que com uma not vel dedica o cuidava de mim. Era um belo chin s de cabelos compridos e negros e pele clara como a neve. Depois de muitos anos em minha vida, eu sorri, essa foi a nica express o que pude fazer para ele, j que a dor me impossibilitava de mover meu corpo para que assim eu pudesse apertar sua m o em forma de agradecimento, mas pela express o em seu rosto acho que ele estava feliz por eu estar bem. Ele esbo ou um belo sorriso com os olhos cheios de l grimas, pude ver em seu rosto que ele estava aliviado. Por um momento aquilo me surpreendeu, mas como sempre eu n o deixei aquilo transparecer em meu rosto. Porque uma pessoa que eu sequer reconhecia estaria preocupada com algu m como eu? Eu nunca lhe dei um sorriso, n o sabia nem quem ele era. Provavelmente ele era um de meus aliados, mas naquele momento n o podia e talvez em algum lugar dentro de mim n o queria me preocupar com aquilo... eu estava vivo e devia isso a ele.  
>A cada dia que passava ele continuava a me ajudar. Cuidava de meus ferimentos pacientemente e eu apenas me limitava a observ -lo, n o conseguia dizer nada. Queria agradec -lo, mas minha voz n o saia. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito fria, dava ordens a todos a minha volta e prontamente era obedecido sem questionamentos, minhas ordens eram absolutas. Mas em um momento t o importante n o conseguia sequer dizer obrigado .<br>Agora eu come ava a me perguntar... por que era assim? V rios pensamentos vinham a minha mente, at que uma simples frase fez com que eu me acalmasse.

_ Est tudo bem? Est sentindo alguma coisa? - Perguntou o jovem preocupado.

Seu ingl s era um pouco estranho, mas conseguia entende-lo claramente. Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabe a e decidi responder com palavras pela primeira vez.

_ Eu estou bem.

Pela primeira vez vi um olhar diferente vindo daquele chin s. Ele parecia estar realmente feliz com a minha resposta. Mas por qu ? Resolvi perguntar.

_ Por que voc me salvou? - Questionou o russo intrigado com certa cautela ao falar.  
>_ Por que eu sempre admirei voc ... quando o vi t o fragilizado naquele campo de batalha meu corpo simplesmente se moveu, foi mais forte que eu. - Respondeu o moreno timidamente.<p>

Aquele sorriso inexplic vel se esbo ou na minha face novamente. Mas por que eu estava sorrindo para aquele homem? Nunca havia feito isso para ningu m! N o deveria fazer ainda mais no estado em que me encontrava no momento, mas tamb m n o podia ser indiferente com ele, afinal ele havia salvado minha vida. E mais uma vez eu o agradeci.

_ O-Obrigado.

Aquele chin s abriu um belo sorriso ao ouvir aquela simples frase. Acabei ficando um tanto sem jeito, mas... sorri novamente.  
>Os dias passavam e aos poucos meus ferimentos foram cicatrizando. A medicina oriental era realmente incr vel, nem parecia que meu corpo guardava tantas marcas de guerra, por m meus bra os ainda estavam fracos, mal conseguia mov -los, logo, tinha que ser alimentado por aquele chin s. Apesar de estar me sentindo t o vulner vel quanto uma crian a eu comecei inconscientemente a gostar de ser mimado daquela forma. Por mais que sempre tive voz ativa com todos, ningu m nunca me tratou com tamanha gentileza e dedica o. Naquele dia eu estava almo ando uma deliciosa sopa de legumes. Aquele jovem n o tinha talento nenhum para guerrilhar, parecia uma garota cozinhando! Para ele era mais seguro ficar na cozinha do que em um campo de batalha, suas m os n o foram feitas para a guerra... n o aquelas suaves m os que t o ternamente cuidavam de mim. Observando com aten o ele parecia uma garota, tinha fei es muito delicadas, pele suave e clara t o clara que me recordava a neve do meu pa s. Ele chegava a ser mais bonito que muitas mulheres, ao menos todas que j passaram por mim sequer poderiam ser comparadas a ele... aquele chin s era...<p>

_ O que diabos eu estou pensando? - Murmurou o loiro baixinho.

Eu estava come ando a notar demais a presen a daquele chin s. Enquanto estava envolto por meus pensamentos nossos olhos se cruzaram por um instante. Tentei disfar ar.

_ O que foi? Por que est a me olhar assim? - Questionou o moreno ao perceber as orbes ametistas do loiro que insistentemente o seguiam.

Aquele chin s fez uma pergunta que nem mesmo eu saberia como responder. Ele prendia meu olhar a cada simples gesto, eu n o sabia como explicar para mim mesmo o que estava sentindo, mas algo naquele homem me cativava... ao ponto de me sentir atra do por ele. Talvez fosse o olhar terno, quase doce com o qual ele me observava que fazia eu me sentir assim. Eu estava t o perdido em meus pensamentos que n o notei sua sutil aproxima o, quando dei por mim ele j estava com sua testa encostada levemente na minha.

_ Voc est quente, ser que sua febre voltou? - Indagou baixinho o moreno como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Aquele toque novamente me surpreendeu... era o mesmo, o mesmo toque que senti quando estava ca do naquele campo de batalha. Meu cora o come ou bater forte como um louco. Eu comecei a me perguntar: por qu ? O que eu estava sentindo n o era febre, era o seu toque que fazia meu rosto ferver. Mas por qu ? N o entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. O que era tudo aquilo, o que era aquele sentimento que estava fazendo minha cabe a dar voltas e voltas e tudo por um simples toque? Desvencilhei meu rosto para um lado e n o respondi nada a ele... estava confuso de mais com tudo aquilo.

_ Me responde! Voc est sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor no corpo? - Perguntou o jovem preocupado.

O que eu poderia responder para ele? Se eu falasse o que eu estava sentindo ele me acharia estranho. Preferi ficar calado e responder a pergunta dele somente afirmando negativamente com a cabe a.

_ Ah... Vou trazer uma fruta para o senhor! Vai lhe fazer bem! - Disse sorrindo ao sair.

Meu cora o ainda estava acelerado, n o queria cruzar meu olhar com o dele novamente. Enquanto ele saia do quarto, eu tentei me sentar sozinho na cama, coisa que obviamente n o estava conseguindo alguns dias atr s. O chin s voltou com uma ma descascada e cortada em pequenos peda os com uma express o alegre no rosto.

_ Voc j consegue sentar sozinho?  
>_ M... Mais ou menos... estou tentando aos poucos.<p>

Eu tentava, por m meus bra os ainda estavam sem for as. Acabei caindo deitado na cama novamente. Estava a ponto de soltar algum palavr o pela tentativa frustrada quando senti meu corpo ser envolvido por bra os daquele chin s. Ele ergueu meu corpo fazendo-me sentar recostando-me nas almofadas.

_ N o precisa ficar bravo. Aos poucos o senhor est melhorando. Coma essa ma ! - Disse o jovem com um sorriso gentil.  
>_ Q... qual o seu nome? Voc salvou a minha vida e eu sequer perguntei o seu nome. - Questionou o russo quase relutante.<br>_ Wang Yao, mas o senhor pode me chamar de China, no seu idioma ser mais f cil eu suponho.  
>_ Meu nome Ivan Braginski, voc pode me chamar de Ivan, Yao. - No momento em que ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado t o calmamente o jovem abaixou levemente a cabe a tentando esconder seu rosto completamente tomado pela timidez.<br>_ Voc est bem Yao? - Perguntou o loiro ap s alguns instantes de sil ncio a observar o moreno.  
>_ N... n o nada! Eu... s n o estou acostumado a ser chamado pelo meu primeiro nome, mas se for voc eu n o me importo. - Respondeu o chin s erguendo lentamente a cabe a e tentando esbo ar um sorriso apesar da timidez exposta em seu rosto completamente ruborizado.<br>F-Fofo...! - Murmurou o russo. Fofo... simplesmente fofo, como poderia descrev -lo de outra forma naquele momento. Cada vez mais a personalidade do Yao me cativava.

De repente mais uma vez ele me surpreende. N o... ele n o fez isso... Fez? Pegou um garfo, espetando-a na ma e estendeu para que eu a comesse. Ele estava dando a ma na minha boca! Eu j conseguia comer sozinho! Por que fazia isso? E por que estava me perguntando isso se estava gostando tanto de toda aquela dedica o? Abri minha boca pegando o peda o e me peguei saboreando aquela doce ma . Enquanto comia, notei que aquele o Yao n o desvencilhava seu olhar do meu.

_ O senhor gostaria de ser o meu amigo? - Questionou o chin s.

Aquela pergunta me surpreendeu, acabei engasgando com a pergunta... Amigo? Essa palavra e esse sentimento eram desconhecidos para mim, eu n o sabia como era ter um amigo, sempre vivi sozinho e nunca precisei de ningu m para ser o que sou hoje.

_ Desculpe, mas... Eu n o sei o que um amigo.  
>_ Eu tamb m n o, mas sinto que amigos s o pessoas que cuidam das outras sem querer nada em troca, s o o tipo de pessoa em que voc pode confiar, usar seu ombro como travesseiro que ele n o ira se importar, muito pelo contrario, o fato de voc confiar nele o deixa feliz...<p>

Aquelas palavras me comoveram, mas eu n o sabia o que responder a ele.

_ Foi isso que eu fiz por voc quando o vi t o ferido naquele campo de guerra.

Realmente... ele, por vontade pr pria, salvou a vida de algu m desconhecido como eu.

_ Mas... eu n o sei como ser amigo de algu m! N o posso concordar.  
>_ Certo... Irei deixar voc pensar. Eu vou conquistar seu cora o Ivan! - Disse o moreno com um doce sorriso.<br>_ Voc ...

Mais uma vez ali estava ele, mais um daqueles sorrisos t o inocentes que me desconcertavam, era como se de algum modo ele pudesse ver atrav s de mim. Aquilo por um momento me fez perguntar a mim mesmo se aquele chin s n o estaria interessado em alguma coisa, talvez fama por ter algu m conhecido como eu ao seu lado? N o... ele n o parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa. Continuei comendo a ma . Terminando de comer, ele delicadamente limpava o canto da minha boca e logo seguia em dire o a porta do quarto. Antes de sair l estava mais uma vez aquele olhar d cil lan ado em minha dire o.

_ O senhor ver ! Vou conseguir a sua amizade!

Yao saiu da sala risonho. Aquilo tudo parecia muito estranho pra mim, comecei a me perguntar se n o deveria dar um voto de confian a a ele? Eu n o sei... aqueles sentimentos eram estranhos, nunca havia me sentido assim por ningu m. O que estava acontecendo comigo? De certa forma aquilo me assustava.

Logo amanheceu. N o dormi a noite toda pensando no que estava acontecendo comigo, e tamb m n o suportava mais ficar preso aquela cama. Tentei me levantar, fiz todo o esfor o que podia, lutando comigo mesmo, mas meus ferimentos ainda n o haviam cicatrizado por completo.

_ Eu tenho que conseguir! Sou homem o bastante para me levantar sozinho! - Repetia o loiro para si mesmo.

Consegui com muito esfor o me sentar na cama, com alguma persist ncia consegui colocar meus p s no ch o - Ah, como era boa a sensa o de sentir o ch o sob meus p s novamente! - Apoiei minhas m os na lateral da cama at que por fim consegui me erguer.

_ Finalmente de p !

Cheguei a sorrir quando senti certa firmeza em minhas pernas. Enquanto isso o chin s abriu a porta vendo-me naquele estado lutando contra meu pr prio corpo para conseguir dar ao menos um passo com minhas pr prias for as. Tenho que admitir que eu estava sendo infantil naquele momento, como uma crian a que est aprendendo a andar, eu queria continuar seguindo em frente, n o importando quanta dor isso me causasse. Acabei me distraindo com sua presen a e fraquejei, quase cai ao ch o... quase... Novamente fui envolvido pelos bra os dele, ele devia realmente devia ter muita paci ncia comigo, ele me amparou e me levou novamente at a cama, voltando a me deixar sentado sobre ela.

_ Fique calmo! Ainda n o muito cedo para voc ficar de p Ivan!  
>_ N o aguento mais parecer t o fraco na sua frente!<br>_ Voc n o deixa de ser homem s por que est ferido. Excesso de orgulho n o faz bem a ningu m.

Eu n o sei por que, mas as palavras do Yao tinham o estranho poder de me acalmar. Eu abaixei minha cabe a na tentativa de esconder meu rosto e a l grima fria que por ele escorria. Eu n o queria mostrar a ele o meu lado fraco, mas aquela l grima insistente foi algo que n o consegui conter. Eu chorei, depois de tanto tempo que nem sequer consigo lembrar, eu chorei, naquele momento me senti t o vulner vel quanto uma crian a... eu me senti fraco... De repente eu senti aqueles fr geis bra os me envolverem em um abra o forte, nunca me senti t o protegido quanto naquele momento e por um instante uma parte de mim desejou que o tempo parasse mesmo que por um minuto para continuar a sentir o calor daqueles bra os.

_ Chore... chore por tudo que n o pode e por tudo que n o poder . Eu n o me importo de ser seu travesseiro! - Disse o moreno sorrindo.

Amizade... Parece que finalmente eu entendi o que era aquele sentimento. Amigos s o pessoas que te aceitam com seus defeitos e qualidades, que o ap iam e o incentivam a seguir em frente, que choram quando voc chora, que estendem a m o quando voc cai... agora eu entendia, Yao era meu amigo por me aceitar da forma que eu sou, ele me apoiou e eu ingenuamente n o havia percebido isso at agora.

_ Obrigado! Obrigado por estar ao meu lado. Eu nunca soube como bom ter algu m em quem confiar. Obrigado por n o desistir de mim Yao!  
>_ Sou eu quem devo agradecer a voc . Eu n o tinha ningu m, nem fam lia, nem amigos... nada... eu cresci sozinho, mas agora eu tenho voc , Ivan, e eu agrade o a Deus por ter colocado voc no meu caminho.<p>

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas com uma voz t o tremula eu o abracei com a pouca for a que tinha. Agora eu estava entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro do meu cora o. Todas aquelas d vidas e aquele sentimento inexplic vel de querer sempre estar ao lado dele, aquele sentimento era amizade, eu criei com ele um la o que jamais consegui criar com ningu m em minha vida. Como uma crian a eu me apeguei a ele at adormecer com minha cabe a repousada em seu colo.  
>Algumas horas mais tarde quando j havia despertado Yao chegou com meu almo o, ele estava mais feliz do que o normal. Agora n s ramos amigos e a cada minuto que passava ele me ensinava coisas novas e a ver o mundo de uma forma diferente, estranhamente o mundo que eu via atrav s dos olhos dele parecia t o mais bonito e cheio de cores. Eu j estava conseguindo me alimentar sozinho. Segurar a colher e tomar a sopa sem causar grandes estragos aos len is da cama ou minha roupa, parecia uma crian a aprendendo aos poucos, passo a passo. Ele olhava meus esfor os sempre sorrindo e aquilo me dava for as para n o desistir. Depois do almo o, ele pacientemente me ajudava a caminhar, colocava um de meus bra os em volta do deu pesco o e com um de seus bra os envolvia minha cintura. A cada dia que passava ele cuidava dos meus ferimentos com sua medicina chinesa e eu estava me recuperando, isso tudo gra as ao carinho e dedica o que ele me dava. Alguns dias se passaram e com a minha melhora o meu melhor amigo Yao me levava para andar um pouco fora daquele quarto, ap s tantos dias preso a uma cama eu finalmente pude respirar o ar puro daquelas montanhas e contemplar os fracos raios de sol do inverno.<p>

_ Ah... como eu senti falta desse ar puro e dessa neve! Fazia tanto tempo que eu esqueci como bom ser livre!  
>_ Se soubesse que isso o deixaria t o feliz teria trazido voc antes!<p>

Eu estava mais a frente enquanto convers vamos, pois j conseguia andar um pouco sem o auxilio dele. De repente senti algo gelado atingir minha nuca. Ele s podia estar brincando comigo! Atingindo-me pelas costas!

_O que voc pensa que est fazendo? - Perguntei ir nico.  
>_Estou me divertindo com voc ! - Respondeu o chin s sorrindo.<p>

Divers o... outra palavra desconhecida por mim. Abaixei-me logo depois, envolvi a neve com minhas m os e transformando-a em bola. Sem pensar apenas atirei a bola de neve nele, que sorriu, um sorriso doce e ing nuo como aquela neve.

_ Isso divertido! - Murmurou o russo sorrindo.

Passamos a tarde toda ali brincando com a neve como crian as, nos divertindo... Nunca imaginei que algum dia fosse entender o significado desta frase. Estava cansado. Resolvemos voltar para a casa. Ele me deixou na cama, com o jantar pronto e foi para fora ficar de guarda. Mais tarde, eu j estava quase adormecendo quando o Yao entrou rapidamente naquele quarto. Ele estava assustado, nunca tinha visto aquela express o no rosto dele antes.

_ Est o procurando por voc Ivan!

Fiquei com medo, medo que meus inimigos me encontrassem. Agora que meus ferimentos estavam cicatrizando, agora que havia encontrado algu m em quem confiar. Fiquei apavorado, mas n o por mim, naquele momento o meu maior medo era perd -lo.

_ N o tenha medo! Eu n o vou deixar que te encontrem!

As palavras dele sempre me confortavam. Ele somente afagou meus cabelos e foi em dire o a porta. Quando ele se aproximou da porta uma pessoa a chutou com viol ncia, destruindo-a para poder entrar. Yao caiu ao ch o com o impacto. Aqueles olhos... como eu poderia esquec -los, eram os mesmos daquele homem que havia me ferido antes dele me encontrar. Senti o medo tomar conta de mim naquele momento, eu n o sabia o que fazer, meu corpo n o se movia, fiquei paralisado. N o sabia se corria ou ficava ali parado. De repente ouvi o som estridente de oito tiros e logo depois o sil ncio martirizante predominou, por m n o por muito tempo. Senti o sangue atingir meu rosto, meus olhos n o conseguiam acreditar no que viam. Ele n o podia ter feito isso comigo, ele n o podia se jogar na minha frente e receber todas aquelas balas e todo aquele dio que eram para mim. Ca mos os dois juntos no ch o, por m ele levou o tiro certeiro em meu lugar. Eu entrei em desespero em v -lo todo ensanguentado em meus bra os. N o conseguia ter rea o nenhuma. Tudo o que veio a minha cabe a foi o impulso desenfreado de correr at aquele maldito homem, n o me importando se desarmado, ou correndo o risco de tamb m levar um tiro, nada mais importava agora, agora que ele j n o estava mais comigo nada mais me importava, nem minha pr pria vida. Parei na frente a meu inimigo, j n o havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer. Yao, aquele homem, aquele amigo, estava morto. Abri meus bra os, deixando que ele me atingisse. Uma l grima correu por meu rosto antes de ouvir o som do disparo. Foram muitos, seguidos de risadas mal ficas. Ca ouvindo as ltimas palavras de meu inimigo

_ Morra sofrendo da mesma forma que me fez sofrer maldito!

Ap s cumprir sua vingan a ele simplesmente desapareceu. Eu estava sentindo a mesma sensa o de alguns dias atr s, s que a dor n o era dos tiros que levei, e essa era a dor de ter visto meu amigo morrer sem poder fazer nada por ele.

_ Eu... sou mesmo... u-um fraco... - Falava o loiro com a respira o ofegante quase sem ar.

Minhas palavras s n o do am mais que a dor de perder essa pessoa que havia se tornado o cora o do meu mundo frio. Derramava minhas l grimas de dor, que escorriam por todo meu rosto, mas uma fraca voz fez com que eu tivesse for as novamente.

_ V... voc n o... n o fraco Ivan...

Ele ainda estava vivo... Vivo! De alguma forma eu pude retribuir tudo o que ele fez por mim. Com dificuldade eu me arrastei at ele, sentia muita dor, mas n o poderia deix -lo sozinho naquele momento. Contrariando os limites do corpo e da raz o eu consegui chegar at ele, estendi minha m o at tomar entre as minha a sua m o, a apertei com a pouca for a que me restava me recusando a deix -lo partir.

_ N o vou... deixar voc morrer... eu...  
>_ Eu... j estou... morrendo... m-mas antes... queria te agradecer... por... por ter... voc Ivan... como meu... grande... amig...<p>

Aquele foi o fim para ele e suas ltimas palavras foram de agradecimento. Eu n o conseguia controlar minhas l grimas. Arrastei-me um pouco mais, recostando minha cabe a em seu peito. Consegui ouvir os batimentos do cora o dele diminuindo at finalmente cessarem. Olhei para o resto dele, ele estava sorrindo, ele morreu sorrindo da forma doce que sempre sorriu pra mim, aquilo foi como uma facada no meu peito. N o tinha palavras para expressar o quanto eu estava sofrendo, n o pelos tiros e a dor quer eles causavam, mas pela dor de perd -lo. Segurei forte na m o dele, ela estava t o fria. Eu j n o conseguia mais respirar, tudo o que vinha em minha mente eram as lembran as dos ltimos dias ao lado dele, todos os momentos que ele estava ao meu lado. Tudo estava ficando emba ado. Apertei mais um pouco sua m o fria, sussurrando minhas ltimas palavras.

_ O...obrigado, Yao... obrigado por me mostrar... como a felicidade... a amizade... e... principalmente... obrigado a me ensinar como amar.

Fechei meus olhos lentamente deixando uma ltima l grima escorrer por meu rosto, e enfim, eu pude descansar, dessa vez para sempre, por m nunca mais sozinho, pois onde quer que eu fosse eu sei que Yao estaria comigo.

The End.

Continua o...? ... Bem... talvez fa amos uma...  
>TALVEZ... -<p>


End file.
